


约定(Promises)#

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [42]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十二章，前篇请参见合集*本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第十一章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结*沃姆归来的准备已经完成，或许圣巢的命运将迎来新的转机……*本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	约定(Promises)#

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十二章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本文是系列中承接“不再有梦”结局后故事线的第十一章，我会用“#”标记该时间线，并且本系列也会以该时间线的结局作结
> 
> *沃姆归来的准备已经完成，或许圣巢的命运将迎来新的转机……
> 
> *本章选择及结果（见《隐者之心》说明）将在篇末附上

阿诗玛这一生做过许多约定。

她和马尔穆有过约定。

“哦，真的吗？您就是传说中圣巢王后吗？”听到阿诗玛的自我介绍后，眼前的毛虫难以掩饰兴奋之情，几乎快要原地起飞了。

“当然了，我空闲的时候，就常喜欢来这花园里散步。这的景色挺优美的，不是吗？”

“哦哦哦，王后大人，我是您的超级大粉丝！想不到我竟然能有机会亲自见到您！”

“哦，这样吗？”

“嗯，是的！您知道吗，我听了好多好多有关您的故事，他们都说您谦和温婉，柔美端庄，果然如此啊！”

阿诗玛轻轻笑了笑：“哪里哪里，过奖了。对了孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“哦，我叫马尔穆，王后大人！诶，您是来这休闲的，是吧？我从小在这里长大，或许我可以带您去逛逛？”

“当然可以了。”

“啊，太好了！来，王后大人，这边请！”

一路上，阿诗玛和马尔穆聊了很多，她了解到她是一个被遗弃的孩子，由苔藓们抚养长大，而现在就成为了保卫这方水土的小战士，并且深受当地的居民尊敬。

“对了，马尔穆，你有什么梦想吗？”

“梦想？其实我只是觉得能够保护大家就已经很足够了……若非要说的话，其实我一直想要飞翔。”

“飞翔？”

“是啊，你看那些面具鸟们，飞在天上的样子多开心啊。”

“嗯……那你觉得你有没有可能实现你的梦想呢？”

马尔穆低头想了一会儿，然后抬起头来，眼中放射着孩童特有的赤子的光芒：“若你对某件事笃信不疑，紧闭双眼……它终将成真！”

不知为何，这一句简单的话似乎蕴含着无穷的力量，扣动了阿诗玛的心弦。这孩子，看来应该还不知道她自己的种族吧……

“这样吧，马尔穆。下次来我就教你如何飞，怎么样？”

“啊，您说真的吗？真的吗真的吗？”

“当然是真的。那时候，你也应该长大一些了，羽化过后，你就可以学习飞翔了。”

“羽化……是什么呀？”

“到时你就知道了。在那之前，好好旅行你的职责吧。说不定我还会跟国王说一说，让他把你提拔为骑士呢！”

“哇，王后大人……嗯，我会努力的！”

只可惜，马尔穆没能等到羽化成蝶的那一天。

她还和德莱娅有过约定。

“王后殿下，感觉如何？”德莱娅来到了茧中，慰问道。

“别担心，德莱娅。我已经基本上适应这个封印了。”

“您的眼睛……”

“没有大碍。”感知到德莱娅担心的情绪，她又补充了一句，“我的根可以替代我的眼睛感知这个世界。”

“那……您能看到我手上拿着什么吗？”

“……一片绿叶。”

“这是奥格瑞姆送过来的，王后殿下。他听说了最近的泪城封锁以及您的迁居，表示很关心您。还有伊思玛也是。”

“所以这是伊思玛的树叶……是我的错，不然她也不会落得这个下场……”

“您别自责了……我们都没能及时意识到瘟疫的泄露。”

“但我本该意识到的。沃姆陨落了，我就应该承担起这个王国的责任。”

“唉……您觉得我们还有机会重聚吗？像以前那样？”

“你觉得呢，德莱娅？”

“我不确定……现在的疫情已经蔓延开了，就连我们路上见到的提伯亚领主也投入了感染的拥抱。”

“那我来告诉你吧：一定还会有机会的。等到瘟疫重新封印，王国将迎来新生，到那时，所有失散的朋友都会重新团聚。”

“可是，如果召回来的容器失败了呢？”

“对我们的王国有点信心，德莱娅。之前这么多大风大浪，我们不也挺过来了吗？这次我们也一定可以。”

“但……”

“我们一定可以。”

“……是。”

“那个时候，等我脱离了封印，我就带你重新回到首都，和其他骑士团聚吧。或许我们还可以像从前那样，聊一聊各自任务的执行是多么艰难或者离奇，再聊一聊，今天泡的龙舌香蕨茶味道如何。”

德莱娅露出了一抹微笑，宛若寒冬中的白梅：“那我很期待那一天的到来。”

只可惜，德莱娅没能等到瘟疫褪去的那一天。

她还和沃姆有过约定。永恒的约定。让王国延续的约定。她不能辜负的约定。

“苍白之母，时辰已到。”塞浦路斯站在她身后，拱手道。

“好。带我过去吧。”

古老盆地的阴霾已经被一扫而空，在原先宏伟的苍白之殿伫立的地方，而今高耸着一座座调谐塔，古铜色的花纹铭刻着神圣几何的图样，浓缩了寻神者一族千年的智慧结晶。圣咏团早就在预定位置准备好，恭迎着她的到来。

“恭迎苍白之母！”

刚开始的时候，阿诗玛对于这种阵仗不胜其烦，但现在习惯下来就好多了。这时候，一声微弱的啜泣灌入了她的耳中。她寻找着声音的源头，发现是从一个罐子里传出来的——银翼。为了捕捉它，奥格瑞姆可是花了不少功夫，才最终完成了这个任务。

阿诗玛走到罐子旁，银翼见到她过来，昂起了头，双眼中流露出期待。怎么，期待她会放了它吗？苍白的羽翼，灵魂的结晶，让它成为了仪式的绝佳载体。虽然说这么做是不道德的，但她别无选择。她转身离开，听到身后传来一声失望的咕哝。对不住了，可怜的小家伙。

所有虫子都在翘首以盼这一天的到来：艾米丽塔、瓦切塞夫、奥格瑞姆、塞浦路斯，还有阿诗玛自己。这一天意味着失去的王者即将归来，意味着圣巢的长夜即将破晓。

“我们真的要把死虫从黄泉拉回来吗？”她听到了左特的声音。

藿妮忒就站在他旁边，但出奇地安静，没有任何回应。

阿诗玛走上了调谐塔，和上次来时相比，装配得更加完备、精细。她准备好迎接沃姆回来了吗？她已经安排好了新选拔的皇室家臣在古老盆地外等候，等到沃姆归来便把这一喜讯告诉圣巢的所有臣民。泪水之城将会迎来一个隆重的典礼，且所有自治领的首长都将参加，首都将响起四重礼炮，庆贺伟大的旧王重新登基。当然了，目前的所有计划对于国民都是严格保密的。她是在担心什么吗？她自己本身又准备好了吗？她自己也不清楚。等会儿她见到沃姆时，第一句话该说什么？沃姆又会如何反应？老实说，阿诗玛从来没有想过这些问题。她相信他们之间的羁绊会自然而然地解决这些细节。

“开始吧。”

塞浦路斯点头回应，指挥圣咏团开始了吟唱。肃穆庄严的歌声响彻广场，配上幽远的竖琴与浑厚的钟磬，交织出了一首宏大的赞歌，一篇华丽的颂诗。在咏唱中，阿诗玛注意到调谐塔中也传来了悠扬的韵律，让她想起了美丽的白色宫殿，帝王蝶在花丛中飞舞，伴着叶片的轻拂。高潮部分，塞浦路斯高声诵起了《重生祷词》：

“神王，汝为理智之给予者，赐福荒野；

神王，汝为帝国之领导者，庇护众人。

吾辈观汝销匿于黑暗之底，将汝之思想调谐；

吾辈观汝抗争于虚无之渊，将汝之意志进升。

而今，混沌已褪，愿汝再现尊荣；

而今，载体已备，愿汝又临真身。

哦，无上之灵魂主神，吾等唤汝归来；

哦，永恒之苍白君王，吾等宣汝重生！”

一束苍白的光辉凝结在银翼罐子的顶上，似乎是察觉到了强大的力量，小家伙不安分地扭动起来。那光辉缓缓地下降，即将包裹住银翼。可就在这时，它滞住了。

阿诗玛看向了塞浦路斯，他的表情也是一脸疑惑。

“发生什么了？！”

“神王他……”说话者是塞浦路斯的副手，瓜达卢珮，“似乎在抗拒。”

突然，阿诗玛听到调谐塔中传来一个熟悉的声音：“阿诗？”

她急忙转过头来，语调急促得把她自己都吓了一跳：“沃姆，你在干什么？”

“不要，这么做。”沃姆的声音平静而坚决。

“为何？我们的王国需要你回来。”

“不，它不需要。我的时代，已经随着旧圣巢的没落而结束了。新生的王国不应该交给旧日的君主，而束缚了它的发展。”

“可你是最有能力来领导我们的。回来吧，算我求你了，沃姆。你还记得我们的约定吗？”

“我怎么会忘记？和你相处的每一份每一秒，我都记得。但阿诗，请听我说：我们要向前看。我们得承认，旧日的荣光已经一去不返了。现在时代已经发生了变动，古代的传统不再适应王国发展的需要。我也是一样。”

“可是沃姆，所有虫都在盼望你的归来。无论是我们，还是王国的子民，还是各个自治领，我相信如果你回来，所有虫都将为之振奋。”

“是，他们会的。可是然后呢？现在民众已经逐渐接受了我的逝去，如果我回来，我们该如何向他们解释我长时间的失踪呢？你有没有想过，在一片歌舞升平之下，会引发怎样的社会变动呢？我们刚刚从瘟疫中重生，百废待兴，我们又怎能在这关键时候扰乱赈灾秩序呢？我们能够承担这带来的后果吗？”

沉默了良久，阿诗玛不得不承认他是对的，语气有如灌了铅一般沉重：“那我接下来应该怎么做？”

“或许是宿命的轮回，我们还是要寻找虚空的协助。在我力量的加持下，冥海的道路将为你们打开。前往那深渊下的古迹，找寻开启结局的‘钥匙’。”

说着，那道苍白的光辉注入了银翼胸前的结晶，宏伟的神力储存到原先准备复活旧王的载体中。小家伙也受到了灵魂的恩泽，银白的双翼此刻熠熠生辉。

“但在那之前，阿诗，请前往王国开始的地方。在那灰烬之地，那见证了一切的长者，会告诉你尘封的往事。”

“……我知道了。”

“很抱歉要让你独自承担这么多，阿诗。我爱你。”

沃姆的声音戛然而止。阿诗玛没有动弹，像尊塑像一样杵在原地。别的虫也都愣在原地，大概谁都没有料到是这个结果。一股寂静笼罩在整个宫殿广场，甚至比那深渊的虚无还要沉重。

她感到一滴泪划过她的脸颊，往下滴落。她猛地伸展根枝，如同出鞘的利刃，将眼泪在空中斩断。她现在是圣巢的唯一领导者了。她绝对不能软弱。

“藿妮忒？奥格瑞姆？请秘密招募一些人手。我们需要为接下来的行程做准备。”

阿诗玛走下调谐塔，来到了银翼面前，蹲下来说：“小家伙，我相信你能明白现在的情况。很抱歉用这种粗鲁的方式把你请了过来，你是否愿意祝我们一臂之力？在事情结束以后，你就可以自由了。”

小家伙兴奋地点了点头，看来无论如何总比关在罐子里好。

“来，把它放了吧。”

“苍白之母请三思。”瓜达卢珮进谏道，“愚以为银翼难以控制，不如将其结晶剥离，制成法杖，以稳定利用。”

“你这样相当于是剥夺了它的力量。”

“一点牺牲，为了神之伟业，何足挂齿？”

阿诗玛又看向了银翼。或许瓜达卢珮说的不无道理。她必须保证王国的延续，不计任何代价。她必须履行她的约定。

**Author's Note:**

> *本章选择：如何处理银翼问题？  
> A.给予自由空间  
> B.剥离结晶核心
> 
> 最终结果为A


End file.
